


Gas pedal

by wateryjam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wateryjam/pseuds/wateryjam
Summary: Minhyuk learns how to drive and his friends are amused but supportive.orJooheon fears for his life, but the perpetrator is just so fucking cute.





	Gas pedal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the events of my dumb ass learning how to drive in 2k18, and my love for MX

_August 2, 2018_

_I’m really nervous. Like, shopping with Ki on Black Friday and it’s 10 minutes before the doors open and we’ve been camping outside of Best Buy for 16 hours nervous. It’s 4am and I’m sitting in a Wendy’s parking lot, have been for like two hours actually, and I kinda feel like homeless person but not really because Ki’s car is nice as fuck. Not like expensive-nice just like, REALLY fucking clean. I almost never want to get my own car cuz lord Jesus knows it’ll look and smell like a dumpster behind a Chuck E. Cheese in a matter of weeks. Wait, I’m rambling. Ki scheduled a driving lesson with some hotshot instructor (he went on about how the guy is the best in the biz or whatever for like half an hour, and I don’t know how much clout being best in the business of getting scaredy-cat teens a Class D license can get you but it can’t be much. He also called the dude “an extremely careful and patient individual who is capable of literally tearing you a new asshole if you pull something stupid”) for tomorrow, or I guess today. Future Min, you may remember that you’re fucking terrified of driving for no good reason. God really said fuck it when he made you huh? Which is why I’m sitting in Ki’s car, which I convinced Ki to leave at a Wendy’s parking lot for ‘privacy’ and ‘I don’t want him to know that I live with my mom’. That last part got me a sock in the arm, which is fine, except Ki has been pumping iron ever since Wonho got annoyed at him for not letting him put protein powder in his Lucky Charms, threw him over his shoulder, carried him out of the house and locked the door. His punches kind of hurt now. Anyways it wasn’t that hard to convince him b/c Ki lives like a block away, lucky bastard. I don’t think Ki remembered that I’m supposed to be driving the instructor’s car tomorrow, not_

BEEP BEEP. Minhyuk screamed and his pen jerked so hard he slashed his diary entry in half. He looked up, his yellow diary emblazoned with MINMOONGIE’S SUPER SECRET AND NOT HORNY THOUGHTS in neon pink clutched to his chest. A car had decided to park facing him despite the fact that the parking lot was entirely deserted. Breathing hard, Minhyuk threw his pen and diary to the passenger seat and honked right back. He didn’t need any driving instruction to know how a horn works.

“Beep beep bitch! What the fuck?” He yelled. The other car flashed its high beams at him, making him scream again and duck his head. “What the fuck?” He moaned again. With no idea how to return the favor, Minhyuk waited for the asshole to stop flashing his lights in a clear attempt to blind him before peering over the steering wheel to glare a hole through the other person’s head.

It was hard to tell through their windshields, but the person was clearly wearing a cap and sunglasses and and what looked like two Snuggies, one on top of another. Minhyuk perked up immediately and was out of the car in a second. He didn’t bother closing the car door behind him before throwing himself atop Hyungwon’s Nissan and pressing his face against the windshield, no doubt looking like something out of a horror movie, given the unflattering lighting and fact that he hadn’t slept in 30 hours.

“Hyungwon!” He gurgled, his annoyance all but forgotten.

Hyungwon rolled his window down barely a centimeter so Minhyuk could hear him when he said “Fucking get off my car.”

Minhyuk wiggled a little but didn’t really move an inch. He was glad to have some company in the hours before he would have to actually get on the road and maneuver what could be a killing machine if he messed up. Minhyuk smiled harder, propping his face up on his hands. “Whatcha doing?”

“Reclaiming what is mine.” Hyungwon sounded a little disgruntled and sank deeper into his snuggies. “This is supposed to be my time, Hyungwon time, and I come here and see Mom’s fucking car? I was going to go and hide but I noticed it was just you so I came to scare you off. Go away.”

“Excuse me? Do you own this Wendy’s or what?”

“Between 3am and 5am the nugs in that place are _mine._ And mine alone,” Hyungwon said indignantly. He pushed his sunglasses further up his nose. “What the hell are you doing here, you freak?”

Minhyuk rapped his knuckles on the windshield at that, frowning. “I am _not_ the freak here. Have you seen yourself? Is your fashion sense twisted? Or sprained? Is this why you never get up before dinner?”

Instead of answering, Hyungwon honked again, earning him a fantastic expression of fear, shock, and panic from Minhyuk before he rolled clumsily off the hood of the car and onto the asphalt. Hyungwon looked at the spot where the blond vanished from his sight in satisfaction. Minhyuk wouldn’t be Minhyuk if he didn’t recover almost immediately and press his face against Hyungwon’s window, waiting for the other to turn and notice his presence.

“JESUS-”

When Hyungwon finally turned his head just a fraction of an inch to the left and caught sight of Minhyuk pressing his entire mouth to the window and blowing out his cheeks and giving Hyungwon full view of his vibrating uvula, he could only yell and smack his bony hand against the window angrily. Minhyuk detached his face from the glass and laughed.

“You’re a few french fries short of a Happy Meal, you know that?” Hyungwon hissed. Minhyuk only flashed a smile again before rounding the car and attempting to tug the passenger door open.

“Let me in, you oaf.”

“Say please.”

“Please, daddy, pretty please, I want it so, _so_ fucking bad- Hell yeah” Minhyuk slid into the seat happily, barely paying any mind to Hyungwon’s semi-horrified expression or growing blush or the fact that he was lowering his head to rest against the wheel. “So are we getting nugs or what?”

\------

Approximately 27 nuggets later with Hyungwon only eating, like, three, Hyungwon piped up without taking his eyes off twitter.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Minhyuk, now wearing Hyungwon’s ‘emergency snuggie,’ chewed slowly and talked around his food. “I have my first driving lesson tomorrow. I just needed to get used to sitting behind the wheel.”

“What- why would you need to do that?”

“Just cuz.” Minhyuk wasn’t all that vocal about the fact that he didn’t like the thought of driving. Not that he was ashamed, of course. Everyone knew that Wonho was scared of heights, but no one gave him shit for it. Except for the time that they took him bungee jumping in Mexico and discovered that Wonho had the unique ability of projectile vomiting while flying through the air at near-breakneck speeds.

“Uh huh. How long have you been out here?” Hyungwon turned off his phone and looked at Minhyuk in mild interest.

“Like…” Minhyuk looked at his phone. “Three or four hours?”

“When’s the lesson?”

“Eight.”

“You should get some rest.” In all honesty, Minhyuk really did need a nap. The adrenaline that came with the anticipation of his first lesson had worn off with Hyungwon’s fuzzy, catlike presence, leaving behind exhaustion and itchy eyelids.

“Hng. Maybe.”

“Minhyuk.”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t know you were scared of driving.”

A nugget paused halfway to Minhyuk’s mouth. He studied Hyungwon’s expression and found only indifference. That, and the mild disgust that was always present on his face, like a fleck of spit had landed on his face while someone was talking to him. “It never came up. Besides, if you knew you would only make me learn how to drive before I was even ready.”

“And you’re ready now?” He asked, bringing his ridiculous iced-half-caramel-half- vanilla-with-a-pump-of-hazelnut-and-extra-milk macchiato to his exceptionally plump lips.

“Duh. That’s why my first lesson is in three hours.”

Hyungwon grunted in acknowledgement. He pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead, finally giving Minhyuk a good look at his face, to rub at his eyes. “Alright you little gremlin, get out of my car. I’m going to bed. And keep the snuggie, it’s cold.”

Minhyuk nodded and placed the rest of the nuggets in the safety of his mouth before tossing the greasy bags in the backseat of Hyungwon’s car.

“I can’t be trashing Kihyun’s car,” he explained at Hyungwon’s glare and bared teeth. He didn’t sound apologetic at all. “Sorry, but he would disown me.”

Minhyuk slapped the roof as a farewell before Hyungwon pulled out and Minhyuk headed back to Kihyun’s shiny orange Honda. Upon sliding into the driver’s seat and tugging Hyungwon’s snuggie tighter around himself, his eyelids fell closed and he was asleep in seconds.

\---

Hyungwon didn’t go home. He went straight to Wonho’s house and pounded on the door for all of ten seconds before it flew open, revealing a semi-naked and ruffled looking individual. 

“What do you want,” he groaned. Hyungwon, instead of replying, ducked past him and and went for the bedroom, shedding his snuggies, glasses, and cap as he went. Wonho made a noise of annoyance as he closed the door and padded softly after him, yawning. 

He rolled around in Wonho’s comforter, warm with Wonho’s body heat, taking the whole thing for himself, and apparently Wonho was too tired to argue, as he plopped down on his stomach and buried his face in the pillows. 

“Did you know Minhyuk was scared of driving?”

“Yuh,” Wonho grunted. 

“He’s getting driving lessons today.”

“Ngh.”

“I slipped my phone in the snuggie I let him borrow so we can listen to his first lesson live with your phone.”

“Mm.”

“You’re not listening.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Wonho,” he said, just a little more firmly. 

He looked up, his little round eyes blinking blearily. “Wha?”

Hyungwon stared at him for a moment, noting the blotchiness in his skin and the lack of focus in his expression. “Say daddy.”

“What?”

“Say it.” Hyungwon hoped Wonho was too tired to notice the pink rising to his cheeks.

“Daddy. Fuckin’ go to sleep.”

Hyungwon tucked his chin into the comforter as Wonho’s head fell back to the pillow.  _ Daddy _ , he mused. It sounded prettier to him on Wonho’s sleepy tongue than Minhyuk’s. 


End file.
